


La Balada del Ángel

by Desde_el_abismo



Series: El Camino A Casa [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, rottmnt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desde_el_abismo/pseuds/Desde_el_abismo
Summary: Destructor ha regresado. Tras un brutal enfrentamiento que deja a las tortugas sin aliento, el villano ha lanzado un ataque feroz mientras pierde el control que no sólo lo ha llevado a destrozar una parte de Nueva York y ha ocasionado que él mismo se pierda entre las dimensiones, también se ha llevado a Leo, Rafa y Donnie con él, dejando a Mickey solo.Sin embargo, el Clan del Pie busca traerlo de vuelta con la ayuda de Big Mama, y Miguel Ángel debe preparase para enfrentarlo, esta vez, por su cuenta, como el último descendiente del Clan Hamato.**********Mucho angst y poca felicidad por aquí. Es un final alternativo al primer episodio de la segunda temporada, "Many Unhappy Returns"Recuerden seguir pidiéndole a Nick y a Netflix por los medios oficiales para que cualquiera de los dos retome la serie.#saverottmnt
Series: El Camino A Casa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Primer despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Esto comenzó como un fic centrado en Mikey pero tiene toda la pinta de que se va a volver un trabajo más grande, incluyendo a todas las tortugas, ups. Parece que mi interés no desaparecerá pronto, asi que seguiré a ver hasta dónde llego.
> 
> ¡¡Disfruten!!

Mikey despertó dando un salto. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Tocó cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no le faltara ninguna, e incluso tuvo la precaución de contar los stickers y las marcas en su cuerpo para estar 100% seguro de que todo estaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? - alterado, observó su alrededor y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto. Sus grafitis, sus cómics, incluso las cajas de pizza que había dejado ahí antes; todo estaba como lo recordaba – ¿Estoy en…mi cuarto? Pero ¿cómo?

Pasó una mano por su cara, intentando recordar. Lo último de lo que tenía memoria era de su batalla con Destructor, en la que todos habían terminado hechos papilla. Luego hubo una gran explosión, y entonces…

Mickey llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, como si un repentino dolor la hubiera atacado, pero lo que en realidad le dolía era el pecho. No quería recordar.

Tras el gran ataque de Destructor que causó la enorme explosión, su cuerpo se había desestabilizado de tal forma que desapareció, llevándose la cuadra entera consigo. Mickey estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo y salir ileso de aquello…pero había estado demasiado lejos como para evitar lo que sucedió entonces.  
Destructor desapareció. La cuadra entera desapareció. Y Leo, Rafa y Donnie desaparecieron con ellos.

La joven tortuga aún intentaba procesar lo que había pasado, pero se había desmayado poco después. ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Qué había hecho él mal? ¿Qué debería haber hecho? ¿Qué había pasado con sus hermanos? ¿Era posible que ya no existieran…?

\- No… ¡No, no, no! ¡No hay forma de que eso pasara! – se dijo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Cierto, no podía ser verdad. Algo tenía que haber sucedido entonces, tenía que haber visto mal o… - Espera. ¿Cómo llegué a mi cuarto?

Todavía estaba confundido cuando escuchó voces provenientes de afuera. En ese instante, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza surgió en su interior. Con rapidez, se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a ellas, reconociéndolas de inmediato.

Mickey entró en la sala principal de su escondite en las alcantarillas, una enorme zona abierta en donde incluso tenían una rampa para patinetas que usaban continuamente. Mickey recordaba cuando la construyeron. Saltó con agilidad de un lado a otro, abriéndose paso hasta la planta más baja y hacia el sitio de donde venían las voces.

  
Entonces, encontró tres figuras familiares sentadas en un círculo en el suelo, como de costumbre. Él era el único que faltaba ahí.

\- Bien, entonces, aclaremos las reglas del juego de bromas – dijo la figura más grande, cuyo caparazón asomaba púas del tamaño de la cara de Mickey. El mayor de todos, Rafael, dirigía la reunión.

\- Relájate hermano, ya las conocemos. ¿Cuándo hemos roto alguna regla de los sagrados juegos de bromas? – Una voz perezosa le siguió. Su hermano, Leonardo, sonreía como de costumbre.

\- ¿Además de siempre? ¡Siempre!

\- Y por eso, debemos repasarlas. Ya sabes, para que _nadie_ se olvide de ellas, _Leo_ – Con condescendencia, Donatello se volvía parte de la conversación - ¡Entonces! Recuerden: nada de explosivos de fuego, ni clavos, ni astillas; nada de bombas apestosas con nada de lo que no podamos deshacernos del olor en menos de dos días…

Los tres estaban ahí. Juntos. A salvo. Mickey los observó, y sintió que volvía a respirar. Estaban bien. _Estaban bien._

\- ¡Mickey! – Rafa lo llamó en cuanto notó que estaba ahí – ¡Llegas tarde! Estamos repasando las reglas de los juegos de bromas. ¿Tienes…?

\- ¡¡CHICOOOS!!

La más joven de las tortugas corrió hacia ellos, lanzándose sobre sus hermanos y tacleándolos, lo que ocasionó que rodaran hasta chocar con la pared. Entre quejidos de dolor, Mickey se las arregló para abrazarlos a todos, aplastándolos en su abrazo.

\- ¡Mickey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué rayos…? – Donnie empezó a regañarlo, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que Mickey estaba llorando. Y bueno, él era sensible y lloraba con facilidad, pero esto lucía grave. Lloraba como si alguien acabara de decirle que la pizza desaparecería de todo el mundo para siempre – Oye, ¿qué sucede, hermanito?

  
\- Mickey, ¿estás bien? – preocupado, Rafa quiso saber más - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo…Yo… - sollozó – Yo creí que… Vi la explosión y…Ustedes se… Y, y…

\- Oye, oye, cálmate, ¿sí? Sólo dinos qué pasó – Leo deshizo el abrazo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Mickey. Todavía llorando, Mickey intentó recomponerse lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Creí… Creí que los había perdido. Que…se habían ido para siempre…

\- ¿Qué? – Rafa observó a Leo y Donnie - ¿Perdernos? ¿A nosotros?

\- Es-Estábamos luchando con Destructor y… Y entonces, algo pasó, y desapareció, y ustedes con él, y yo estaba…

\- Espera, espera, ¿Destructor? – Leo arqueó una ceja - ¿De qué estás hablando? Destructor todavía no regresa. La armadura oscura aún no está completa, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a tener una muy importante y seria misión ninja el viernes por eso.

\- ¿Qué? N-No, estábamos ahí y…

\- Bueno, ¿cómo estábamos ahí si ahora estamos aquí? – inquirió Donnie. Mickey quiso responder, pero no supo cómo. Él se había preguntado lo mismo al despertar.

\- Oh, Mickey, ¡sólo tuviste una pesadilla! – Rafa le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Está bien amiguito, si te da tanto miedo Destructor, puedes dejar que tus hermanos mayores se encarguen. Nosotros convenceremos a papá de esto, ¿sí?

\- Entonces, ¿fue un sueño? Pero se sintió tan real… – Mickey no estaba convencido. Las heridas que había sufrido todavía se sentían muy reales, el olor al pavimento de la ciudad, el cansancio en sus músculos…estaba todo grabado en su memoria. Pero, curiosamente, entre más pensaba en esos recuerdos, más difusos se volvían y más real se volvía la realidad que estaba viviendo.

\- Sí, apuesto que sí. Tan real como la vez que dijiste que te habías encontrado con un extraterrestre – Leo se burló de él.

\- ¡Eso fue real! ¡Tenía antenas y usaba un mono azul! – se defendió.

Era bizarro. Hace unos minutos había estado luchando cara a cara contra la encarnación del mal, pero ahora, estaba bromeando y hablando con sus hermanos en su hogar en las alcantarillas. ¿Tal vez realmente había sido un sueño? Debía estar más nervioso por la misión de lo que creía.

\- Espera, ¿no mencionaste la misión del viernes? – preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con ella? – respondió Leo.

\- ¿Qué no es hoy viernes?

\- No, hoy es jueves.

\- Nop. Es viernes – dijo Donnie, luego de checar el calendario en su celular.

\- Espera – intervino Rafa -. Si la misión es el viernes, y hoy es viernes, ¿significa que la misión es hoy?

\- Oh, no, ¡¿qué hora es?! ¡Papá va a liquidarnos! – Leo se apresuró por tomar su arma, y pronto, todos hicieron lo mismo. Mickey se quedó un poco rezagado. Algo del terror de su pesadilla todavía estaba con él. Pero no importaba: había sido un sueño, después de todo. Sólo tenía que enfocarse en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Se encontraron con Splinter y se dirigieron a la guarida del Clan del Pie, que se encontraba bajo una tienda de zapatos común y corriente. El plan era simple: atacarían por sorpresa, derrotando a tantos enemigos como fuera posible y llevándose tantas piezas de la armadura oscura como pudieran. Luego de eso, las sellarían en distintos lugares secretos, y así, podrían estar seguros de que nunca volvería Destructor.

O eso es lo que tendría que haber pasado, porque, en su lugar, fueron emboscados tan pronto pusieron un pie en la guarida. Capturados, todos fueron presentados ante el otro villano: el Barón Draxum, que se había aliado con los ninjas para conseguir la armadura oscura.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí – habló, mirándolos desde arriba con arrogancia – Mis cuatro especímenes que se rebelaron, una vieja rata, y una asquerosa humana. Les agradezco que nos hayan ahorrado las molestias de tener que irlos a buscar.

\- ¡Detén esto de inmediato, Draxum! – Splinter gritó - ¡No tienes idea de lo que sucederá si el Destructor regresa! ¡Será el caos!

\- Precisamente lo que estaba pensando – el Teniente del Pie intervino – Un mundo en donde sólamente la voluntad del Destructor dará forma al futuro.

\- Un mundo donde los yokai no tendrán que temerle a nada ni a nadie – dijo Draxum – Eso es lo que conseguiré con la armadura oscura. Pero aun necesito una pieza… -Draxum utilizó su poder y estranguló a Splinter- y creo que _tú_ la tienes.

\- ¡Splinter!

\- ¡Papá!

Las tortugas y Abril comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Mickey intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, en vano.

\- ¡Moriré antes de dártela! – gritó Splinter.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – A Leo no le gustó para nada eso.

\- ¡Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?! – gritó Donnie.

\- Sí, lo sé – Draxum le respondió a Splinter -. Puedes verte así, pero aún tienes ese espíritu de lucha en tu interior – lo liberó. Splinter cayó al suelo – Así que haré esto.

  
Con sus vainas, atrapó a las tortugas y, como hizo con Splinter, comenzó a asfixiarlas.

\- ¡No! – Splinter gritó - ¡Libéralos, Draxum!

\- Oh, con mucho gusto. Una vez que me des la última pieza de la armadura, claro. O, si lo prefieres, puedo empezar a descuartizar miembro por miembro a tus hijos frente a ti – con un movimiento de su mano, sus vainas atraparon el hombro de Rafa y lo dislocaron. Gritó.

\- ¡Rafa! – exclamaron sus hermanos.

\- ¡Hijos!

\- ¡Eres un cobarde tramposo! – le gritó Abril. Draxum le cerró la boca con otra vaina.

\- Entonces, ¿qué será, Lou Jitsu?

La cosa iba muy mal, y Mickey lo sabía. Si no hacían algo pronto, Destructor en verdad iba a regresar. Se retorció a un lado, a otro, luchó todo lo que pudo, incluso hubiera mordido para liberarse de ser posible. Todo fue inútil. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, sólo observar mientras Splinter les daba la ubicación de la última pieza. Los soldados del Clan del Pie, utilizando sus artes místicas, crearon un portal con el que rápidamente trajeron la máscara de la armadura oscura, que Splinter utilizaba como tetera. Mickey siempre había pensado que tenía un diseño alocado pero genial. Ahora deseaba no haberla visto nunca.

\- No, ¡detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Él y sus hermanos intentaron liberarse hasta el último momento, pero fue demasiado tarde. La pieza encajaba.

El suelo tembló. El aire se enfrió. Sintieron escalofríos por su cuerpo, y un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Mickey mientras veía como la armadura se movía y acababa por poseer a Draxum.

Lo que aconteció después fue el más grande déjà vu que había tenido en su corta vida. Draxum atacando a los humanos, con sus poderes multiplicados por la armadura. Todos juntos luchando contra él, hasta encontrar su punto débil. Y entonces, la armadura desechaba a Draxum, después de consumir su energía… y Destructor regresaba.

Igual que en su sueño, Mickey vio cómo ninguno de ellos era rival para él. Para cuando entendió qué era lo que estaba por pasar, ya no tenía tiempo de reaccionar acorde. Fue lanzado lejos por un ataque de Destructor; el último antes de que terminara por perder el control y lanzaba una onda expansiva tan grande, que no sólo hacía desaparecer a la cuadra más cercana por completo, también hacía desaparecer a Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello.

Mickey sólo pudo observar. Una pena profunda, capaz de partir el cielo en dos, lo desgarró por completo. Era la segunda vez que veía a sus hermanos dejar de existir delante de sus ojos.

Lloró. Su pecho dolía. Su cabeza dolía. Y entonces, casi como una bendición, la oscuridad tomó su mente y se perdió en la inconsciencia...


	2. Segundo despertar

Mikey despertó dando un salto. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Tocó cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no le faltara ninguna, e incluso tuvo la precaución de contar los stickers y las marcas en su cuerpo para estar 100% seguro de que todo estaba en su lugar…

Se detuvo. ¿Qué no había hecho eso ya antes?

Observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acababa de tener un sueño dentro de un sueño?

Confundido, escuchó voces familiares. De un salto, salió de su habitación y corrió en dirección a ellas. Encontró a sus hermanos sentados en el suelo formando un círculo, mientras discutían las reglas del juego de bromas que planeaban hacer ese mismo día.

\- ¿Chicos? – Mikey preguntó, dudoso.

\- ¡Mikey! – Rafa lo llamó en cuanto notó que estaba ahí – ¡Llegas tarde! Estamos repasando las reglas de los juegos de bromas. ¿Tienes…?

\- ¿Están bien? – muy preocupado, se acercó a ellos - ¿No están heridos? N-No lo están, ¿verdad? ¿Tú hombro está bien, Rafa?

\- Ah… ¿Sí? – respondió éste.

\- ¿Por qué estaríamos heridos? – preguntó Donnie.

\- ¡Porque Draxum nos atacó! Y entonces, ¡Destructor regresó! Yo estaba ahí, y… Y ustedes también, y papá y Abril, pero… ¿ahora estoy aquí?

\- Woah, espera, espera; más despacio – lo detuvo Leo –. Draxum nos ha atacado muchas veces; incluso me lanzó de un techo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y Destructor? Él ni si quiera ha regresado. La armadura oscura no está completa aún.

\- ¡Pero lo estará! ¡Lo sé, yo…!

\- Oye – Rafa colocó una mano en su hombro – No sucederá. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a detenerlo juntos, como equipo. ¿Y esa bolsa de basura milenaria mística? Vamos a asegurarnos de que termine justo donde merece. ¡En la basura!

\- Donde será reciclado apropiadamente en… no lo sé, zapatos de tacón, o algo – añadió Donnie.

\- ¡Así es! Así que no tienes nada qué temer, ¿de acuerdo, amiguito?

Mikey no estaba tan seguro.

\- Además – siguió Leo -, es precisamente por eso que mañana, viernes, tendremos una muy importante misión ninja súper secreta para asegurarnos de que el Clan del Pie nunca consiga terminar la armadura.

\- ¿Qué no es hoy viernes? – dijo Donnie.

\- ¿Lo es…? – preguntó Mikey, más para sí que para los demás.

\- Espera – intervino Rafa -. Si la misión es el viernes, y hoy es viernes, ¿significa que la misión es hoy?

\- Oh, no, ¡¿qué hora es?! ¡Papá va a liquidarnos! – Leo se apresuró por tomar su arma, y pronto, todos hicieron lo mismo. Excepto Mikey.

Si realmente había imaginado los dos días anteriores, eso explicaría por qué ese día de nuevo era viernes, pero había algo raro en todo eso. Aunque no podía decir bien el qué. 

\- ¡Mikey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apresúrate! – lo presionó Rafa. De manera casi automática, le hizo caso.

Apenas pronunció palabra mientras se apresuraban hacia la zona de encuentro, y no prestó atención a la conversación de sus hermanos, pero, curiosamente, era exactamente igual a la que había soñado. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, y un sentimiento de inconformidad lo perseguía. Su padre y Abril estaban ahí, a punto de iniciar la misión si ellos llegaban un segundo más tarde.

\- ¡Chicos! excelente – dijo Splinter – Ahora que todos estamos aquí, vamos a realizar el plan. Primero, nos escabulliremos hasta la guarida subterránea secreta del Clan del Pie, y después-

\- ¡Espera! – lo interrumpió Mikey.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, uh… ¿qué tal si nos están esperando? Podría ser una emboscada, o una trampa. Tal vez deberíamos buscar otra forma de entrar.

Mikey no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Sólo no quería que se repitiera lo que ya había visto un par de veces. Aunque hasta el momento sólo eran sueños, por precaución…

\- Hm, es cierto. Estamos en territorio enemigo – dijo Splinter -, no sabemos qué nos puede esperar. Muy bien, nuevo plan: entraré y analizaré la situación, y desde adentro les daré direcciones.

Bien. Ese era un plan que Mikey podía seguir. Abril se quedó con ellos, y Splinter se dirigió hacia la guarida, mientras las tortugas esperaron en un techo cercano. Todo iba bien por ahora.

\- Hey, Mikey, ¿estás bien? – Rafa le preguntó al notar el poco ruido que su hermano menor estaba haciendo. Normalmente, él sería el primero en buscar algo para entretenerse, incluso si sólo era hacer piruetas por el techo o platicar con ellos. En ese momento, Mikey estaba quieto, completamente absorto en el edificio bajo el cual estaba el escondite Clan del Pie, esperando cualquier señal para comenzar a moverse. Tanto así, que no escuchó a Rafa la primera vez que lo llamó - ¿Mikey?

Mikey volteó, y Rafa notó que el verde de su cara estaba un poco pálido. Mikey le sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando, relajando el cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta estaba tenso hasta ese momento.

\- Oh, ¿sí? Quiero decir, sí, ¡por supuesto! Estoy bien, nada malo está pasando ni va a pasar, así que no hay problema. ¡Todo está bien! Sólo debemos esperar la señal de papá.

Rafa no se creyó nada de eso, y Mikey lo notó de inmediato. Para ser justos, él estaba empezando a dudar también de sus palabras.

\- Miguel, ¿no me digas que tienes _mieeedo_? – lo quiso fastidiar Leo, presionando con un dedo su mejilla.

\- Claro que no tengo miedo, es sólo… Mira, esto es importante, ¿cierto? Si fallamos, Destructor volverá y no quiero tener que luchar con él de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Ah, quiero decir, de nuevo con, uh, con un ser místico súper poderoso, ¿saben? Draxum ya es bastante fuerte; no quiero ni pensar en luchar contra alguien más fuerte que él.

\- Uh-huh, sí, entiendo – Leo llevó una mano a su barbilla y de forma teatral realizó gestos de entendimiento – Así que sí tienes miedo.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Mikey, ¡está bien! – dijo Abril –. Nos tienes a nosotros para patearle el trasero a esa armadura de aluminio. En cuanto Splinter llame, la patearemos tan fuerte que todos los pedacitos saldrán volando y necesitarán un boleto de avión para ir a recogerlos.

\- Pero...

\- Relájate hermano, podemos con esto. Ya verás cómo mañana estaremos riendo sobre lo mucho que te asustaste y lo fácil que fue cumplir esta misión. Pero principalmente de ti asustado – Leo pasó un brazo por sobre su caparazón mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- A pesar de que creerle a la incomprensible confianza de Leo es un error de muchas maneras – dijo Donnie –, nuestras chances de ganar son, estadísticamente, no de cero. Suma a eso nuestra increíble y asombrosa habilidad ninja y que tenemos el factor sorpresa; yo diría que tenemos una buena oportunidad para barrer el piso con el Clan del Pie.

\- ¿Lo ves? Todo va a salir bien – lo tranquilizó Rafa.

Sus hermanos lucían con tanta confianza que Mikey terminó por sonreír. Siempre era bueno tenerlos cerca cuando tenía dudas. No serían los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero eran los mejores hermanos del mundo _para él_ , y eso era lo que contaba. Con ellos cerca, tal vez incluso Destructor no sería tan malo…

Una enorme explosión hizo pedazos el edificio del Clan del Pie, sacudió el suelo e hizo que Abril casi se cayera del tragaluz sobre el que estaba sentada. El aire se enfrió, y casi podían jurar que el mismísimo cielo acababa de oscurecerse por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – gritó Donnie.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo Rafa, que había visto al edifico explotar junto con Mikey. Rápidamente, bajaron hasta el suelo y se acercaron al edificio en ruinas, esperando no encontrar ninguna señal de que Splinter había quedado bajo los escombros. El polvo y la tierra del ambiente se dispersaron cuando una onda de energía que venía del antiguo edificio los alejó. Una figura muy alta, que parecía hecha de metal y que chirriaba a cada movimiento que hacía, apareció dando fuertes pasos que hacían temblar la tierra y el caparazón de Mikey.

\- ¿Ese es…? – empezó Leo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué hiciste con nuestro padre? – le gritó Rafa. Draxum, portando la armadura oscura, rio.

\- Ahora los humanos verán lo que es el verdadero poder – susurró con malicia.

\- Chicos, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Mikey, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡No podemos irnos sin papá!

\- No lo entienden. Esto es malo; _muy, muy malo_. ¡Si no nos vamos…!

Fue muy tarde. Draxum comenzó a atacarlos, y no tuvieron más remedio que defenderse. Mikey estaba muy asustado. Tenía que detenerlo de algún modo, tenía que evitar que Destructor regresara, _tenía_ _que hacerlo_. No quería más pesadillas. No quería revivir lo mismo. No iba a dejar que ese pedazo de chatarra volviera a quitarle a sus hermanos, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Armándose de valor y de una ira que apenas comenzaba a descubrir, Mikey tomó la delantera y atacó a Draxum con todo lo que pudo.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. La inevitabilidad de una situación es a lo que muchas personas llaman comúnmente destino. Y no era el destino de Mikey terminar con Destructor, justo en ese momento, por mucho que quisiera.

Una vez más, todo ocurrió justo como en sus sueños.


	3. Bucle

Mikey despertó en su habitación, como siempre. Ya había dejado de saltar de la sorpresa cada vez que esto sucedía. Con pesadez, levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado, y pasó sus manos por su cara.

Estaba cansado. Empezaba a perder la cuenta de cuántas veces aquello ya había sucedido: levantarse, prepararse para la misión, ver a Destructor regresar, y…

Suspiró. Ya había dejado de llorar cada vez que pasaba. En su interior, algo se estaba rompiendo cada vez con mayor rapidez.

Cuando se dio cuenta del bucle, le pidió ayuda a Donnie, ya que él era el más listo de todos. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar una solución a tiempo antes de que Destructor regresara.

Luego, fue con Leo a la Ciudad Oculta, en caso de que se tratase de algún malabar místico, pero de nuevo no pudieron encontrar ayuda.

Ya no recordaba cuántas veces Rafa había intentado tranquilizarlo cada vez que se puso a llorar de la desesperación porque seguía fallando, seguía dejando que Destructor se los llevara y nunca podía llegar a tiempo para impedir su regreso, o la terminación de la armadura oscura, o las emboscadas por el Clan del Pie, o los golpes que recibía Donnie, o el brazo que se rompía Rafa, o la herida en su caparazón que sufría Leo, o…

Mikey bajó los pies de la cama, pero no se levantó. No podía seguir recordando o volvería a gritar. ¿Por qué les pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus hermanos quienes desaparecían? Nunca lo hacía él. Él siempre se quedaba al final para observarlo todo, pero ya no. Algo en él no sobreviviría a ver todo eso suceder de nuevo, desde el inicio.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había repetido el mismo día. Tenía que hacer algo.

Y sabía qué. Era lo único que no había intentado aún.

Se levantó. Lentamente, caminó hacia el sitio en dónde sabía que se encontrarían sus hermanos.

\- ¡Mikey! – Rafa lo llamó en cuanto notó que estaba ahí – ¡Llegas tarde! Estamos repasando las reglas de los juegos de bromas. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Mikey los observó; Rafael, Leonardo, Donatello. Cuánto sentía que no hubiera podido salvarlos, ni una vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Leo al ver que se quedaba sólo de pie ahí.

La más joven de las tortugas se movió hacia ellos y los abrazó. Era un abrazo tembloroso y silencioso, pero fuerte. No lloró, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Uh… ¿Mikey? – preguntó Rafa.

\- Sólo quiero que sepan que los amo, chicos – dijo Mikey, suavemente – Y, no importa lo que pase, estoy feliz de que sean mi familia.

\- ¿O…kay? – Leo observó a sus otros dos hermanos, quienes le respondieron con la misma mirada confundida - ¿Es-Es esto un truco para que te la dejemos fácil en los juegos de bromas?

\- ¡Ja! No podrían ganarme ni aunque los tres fueran suaves conmigo – respondió Mikey, dando un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro de Leo.

\- Uh, ¿muy bien? Entonces, ¿listo para las reglas?

\- Dame un minuto, Rafa, debo prepararme – Mikey comenzó a alejarse.

\- Un minuto que empieza justo… ahora: uno, dos, tres… – empezó a contar Donnie en voz alta. Rafa y Leo se dieron una mirada cómplice, y rápidamente comenzaron a molestar a Donnie para fastidiar su cuenta - ¡Ey!

Mikey observó a sus hermanos una última vez. Riendo, bromeando, actuando como los chicos que eran. Bien. Si lo que iba a hacer funcionaba, quería que esa fuese la última imagen que tendría de ellos.

Tomó su equipo y salió de la alcantarilla sin que nadie lo notara. Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que su papá y Abril llegaran al edificio del Clan del Pie. Debía ser rápido. Esta vez, no se quedaría mirando.

Atravesó la ciudad con agilidad. Nueva York, llena de vida y de luces, rebosaba en todo su esplendor citadino, alargando la sombra solitaria de Mikey mientras se balanceaba de techo en techo. Bien podría haber hecho el viaje con los ojos cerrados; ya lo conocía de memoria. Llegó hasta el edificio del Clan del Pie y se escabulló hacia el escondite subterráneo antes de que los demás llegaran.

Si siempre que se repetía el bucle él era quien se quedaba para mirar, ¿qué pasaría si él era el primero en desaparecer?

El aire era frío, demasiado frío. Por un momento, Mikey temió que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde y que Destructor ya había regresado, pero como no había señales de destrucción a su alrededor (las cuales siempre quedaban donde fuese que el Destructor terminara regresando) se relajó. Su plan era simple: tomaría una pieza de la armadura, la que fuese, y saldría de ahí como si no hubiese un mañana, lo que, hasta donde él sabía, era cierto. Si no lo conseguía y Destructor regresaba, se enfrentaría a él y descubriría qué pasaba si él era el primero en desvanecerse. Tal vez repetiría el día de nuevo. Tal vez no. En aquel punto, Mikey sentía que no tenía ya nada que perder.

De un salto, llegó hasta la plataforma en donde estaba la armadura oscura. Se felicitó a sí mismo por no haber hecho ruido alguno en su caída. Ahora sólo debía tomar una pieza y…

Su mano se paralizó a la mitad. Sintió que su sangre se helaba por lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él, no había ninguna armadura oscura. No había guardias del Clan del Pie, no había velas puestas dramáticamente para dar un efecto de guarida súper secreta de un villano…nada. Sólo estaba él.

Y su otro _él_.

Era la imagen viva de Mikey, aunque sus ojos no mostraban el cansancio ni el vacío que los de Mikey habían tomado tras incontables veces de ver desaparecer a su familia. Sonreía tranquilamente, y Mikey no pudo adivinar lo que se escondía detrás de su expresión. ¿Burla? ¿Enojo? ¿Alegría? Al diablo si él lo sabía; su doble tenía una cara de póker que ni siquiera Donnie podría derrotar. Él, por otra parte, estaba sumamente confundido y seguro de que se le notaba.

\- Hola – su doble saludó – Te tomó algo de tiempo llegar aquí.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿O no _quieres_ saber?

\- Yo…

Su doble ladeó su cabeza.

\- Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Mikey dio un paso atrás.

\- Yo…

Observó sus pies. Luego sus manos, y finalmente, a su doble, que se encontraba solo en aquel sitio. _Solo_.

Ah. Sí, lo sabía.

\- Yo…soy el único que queda, ¿cierto?

Sonrió patéticamente, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sí, ya lo sabía; lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero no quería aceptarlo, así que había huido con todas sus fuerzas de ello, hasta que ya no le quedó de otra que enfrentar lo que siempre supo. Lo que había sucedido con Destructor no fue un sueño.

Sus hermanos se habían ido de verdad.

\- Sí – respondió su doble –. Caíste inconsciente luego del ataque, ¿recuerdas? Desde entonces has estado aquí, reviviendo ese día, recreando una y otra vez el mismo escenario, tratando de encontrar una solución – Mikey lloró, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos – “Si hubiese hecho esto, si hubiera pasado aquello…” Pero, por más vueltas que le das, no has encontrado una solución, y es porque no la hay. No se puede cambiar el pasado. 

No podía más, y cayó de rodillas. Sentía que se ahogaba. La tristeza y la desesperación se arremolinaron a su alrededor, cubriéndolo por completo y dejándolo con la sangre helada.

Se habían ido. Sus hermanos se habían ido. _Estaba solo_.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le pregunto Mikey No. 2. ¿“Hacer”? ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Sabes, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Aquí tus hermanos no se han ido, podrías vivir con ellos para siempre. No tienes por qué volver a vivir el mismo terrible día, puedes vivir otros días, nuevos días, con ellos. Estarás junto a ellos.

Mikey No. 2 hablaba con delicadeza, como si consolara a un niño. Mikey se sentía justo así, y pronto recordó que eso es lo que era: tenía trece años. Esto era demasiado para él. Quedarse ahí por siempre sonaba tentador. El mundo real era uno frío y oscuro en donde sus hermanos ya no estaban. Pero…

\- Destructor. Sigue ahí afuera, ¿verdad? – preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo – le respondió No. 2.

Si Destructor seguía allá afuera… Mikey lo pensó. ¿Qué harían sus hermanos? Inmediatamente, se rio de haber necesitado preguntarse eso, porque era obvio: Rafa iría de inmediato a enfrentarlo de nuevo y asegurarse de que no pudiera lastimar a nadie, Leo haría alguna broma sobre cómo no le pagaban lo suficiente para encargarse de seres místicos milenarios, y Donnie respondería con condescendencia asegurando que ninguna criatura mágica podría vencer a su ciencia. ¿Y él? Él no dejaría de intentar. Rendirse no estaba en su naturaleza.

\- Quedarse aquí no suena tan mal. De hecho, suena como algo que me encantaría hacer. Pero si Destructor sigue ahí afuera, alguien debe detenerlo. Y yo sé que mis hermanos hubieran querido que siguiera intentándolo, sin rendirme. De hecho, en realidad creo que hubiesen querido que no me enfrentara a él yo solo y que le dejar el trabajo a alguien más. Siempre se preocupaban demasiado – rio. No había reído en mucho tiempo – Pero, sé que al final confiarían en mí y me dirían “tú puedes Mikey, ¡ve por él!”. Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Una vez que te vayas, no podrás regresar.

\- Será…difícil. Muy difícil, en realidad, y... realmente no quiero ir a un sitio en donde ellos ya no están. Pero debo hacerlo. Si no, no dejarán de molestarme al respecto cuando los vuelva a ver.

Su doble sonrió, una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza.

\- Buena suerte, Mikey. Adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no había mencionado que este fic está inspirado por el cover de la canción "Don't go away" de Juby Phonic. Pueden checarlo para tener todavía más feels :D  
> El siguiente capítulo será el último del fic, pero algo me dice que esto se volverá un conjunto de trabajos...


	4. De vuelta

Miguel Ángel tenía un aspecto no tan terrible, considerando que había sobrevivido a una explosión cuántica mística que al principio pensó que se había llevado una cuadra, pero resultó que se llevó varias. Algo así como, eh, ¿medio centenar? Una parte de Nueva York había quedado destruida debido a eso, y seis meses después, aún habría trabajos de construcción intentando repararla de no ser por que la ciudad, en el caos, había caído en manos del Clan del Pie. Vaya suerte. Tal vez aquel día había sido viernes 13, después de todo.

Había pasado un mes inconsciente, y pasó otros tres más recuperándose. Después de eso, Splinter por fin había decidido entrenarlo seriamente, y la rutina era dura, más no imposible. Había mejorado considerablemente en el uso de distintas armas y su nivel de sigilo dejaba por los suelos al del Mikey de hacía medio año.

En realidad, su papá no había querido entrenarlo, por lo que tuvo que convencerlo y, tras una semana y media de discusiones, lo logró. Era algo que ambos necesitaban: un objetivo, un propósito que les hiciera levantarse de la cama y olvidarse de la tragedia que su familia había sufrido a través del ejercicio físico y mental. También les dio tiempo de calidad juntos. Los primeros días luego de que despertó, ambos se habían consumido en su mutua tristeza, llorando abrazados a los hermanos y a los hijos que no regresarían jamás. Sin embargo, no podían llorar para siempre.

El Clan Hamato aún tenía un deber que cumplir.

Miguel Ángel gruñó de frustración al equivocarse con las vendas de sus manos. Era tan fastidioso tener que ponerlas, quitarlas para descansar, volverlas a poner para entrenar, quitarlas nuevo, ponerlas, quitarlas… pensando en eso, la venda se le soltó de entre las manos y cayó al suelo. Ugh, tendría que empezar otra vez.

La recogió y observó la mano que le quedaba por vendar. La explosión le había dejado cicatrices visibles y daños en los músculos, probablemente porque en el último momento, cuando intentó acercarse a Destructor para salvar a sus hermanos, se le ocurrió extender ambas manos y dejarlas a la merced de la desbordante energía mística. Las cicatrices no eran bonitas, pero era mejor que no tener manos, y para volverlas menos deprimentes, Mikey pasaba tiempo pintándolas de colores cada vez que podía con tintes naturales que Todd le había enseñado a hacer desde que vivían con él, lejos de Nueva York y de los psicópatas que se llamaban seguidores de Destructor. A pesar de su increíble trabajo artístico, Mikey escondía las cicatrices bajo las vendas. No era que todavía necesitaran curarse, simplemente le ayudaban al entrenar.

Además, le recordaban a Rafa.

Una vez consiguió ajustarse la venda como debía, se puso de pie y se miró al espejo. Cielos, lucía _genial_. Había añadido un toque más maduro a su imagen al colocarse un sticker de una calavera, y traía puesto un pañuelo en el cuello de su color naranja característico. No lo necesitaba para nada, y para ser honestos, a veces le cubría la nariz y le hacía difícil respirar, ¿pero qué demonios? Se veía asombroso y se iba a quedar con él si le daba esos puntos extras a su imagen. Además, ahora tenía una cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho, cortesía también de la explosión, que podía verse por encima de su máscara y lo hacían lucir incluso más increíble. Por supuesto, también se tomaba su tiempo para pintar esa cicatriz cada vez que podía de un rojo brillante, y como era la que más se veía le ponía mucha dedicación a su arte. Sonreía cada vez que veía su reflejo en algún sitio.

Le recordaba a Leo.

Habría sido genial si la cicatriz hubiese sido lo único que la explosión le había dejado en su cara. Por desgracia, cuando le quitaron las vendas y por fin pudo abrir el ojo de nuevo, descubrió que éste había quedado dañado permanentemente y su visión era muy borrosa. Ahora tenía una especie de monóculo, un monogoggle, que utilizaba a diario y mantenía siempre sobre su cabeza. Se sentía extraño si no lo traía puesto y estaba tan acostumbrado que hasta llegó a dormir con él una vez.

Le recordaba a Donnie.

Mikey se colocó su monogoggle y fue a encontrarse con su papá. Era un día importante: finalmente regresarían a Nueva York. Con destreza, corrió por el bosque, saltó entre los árboles y se balanceó entre las ramas como si fuera tan ligero como una hoja, anunciando sus movimientos al más puro estilo de un presentador de juegos extremos. Llegó al lugar de encuentro, dándose cien puntos por su actuación y haciendo una reverencia ante el público, que consistía únicamente de su papá.

\- Y la estrella arriba a la meta final, con el público enloqueciendo. Otro día glorioso para el mundo del ninjutsu.

\- Efectivamente, es un día importante – lo saludó su padre – Hoy, regresaremos a la ciudad a detener al Clan del Pie de una vez por todas. Lo has hecho bien en tu entrenamiento, Naranja, Es hora de mostrar tus resultados.

\- ¡No te preocupes, papá! Esos ninjas del Pie no sabrán qué los golpeó. Voy a destrozar tantos ninjas de origami que podrán hacer un desfile entero con el confeti – Mikey sonrió alegremente y habló con confianza, lo que alivió a Splinter. La luz que siempre había brillado en su hijo no se había desvanecido todavía – Ahora, ¡vamos!

\- Espera – lo detuvo Splinter –. Hay algo que necesito decirte primero.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Yo… - su padre suspiró – Yo sé lo difícil que debe ser volver a casa sin tus hermanos. Cuando-Cuando yo era un niño, un día, también tuve que volver a casa sin mi madre – Mikey sabía lo poco que Splinter hablaba de su vida como humano, por lo que supo que esta conversación era seria –. Por mucho tiempo, me sentí perdido, y…está bien si tú te llegas a sentir así también, hijo. Sólo- No importa lo que pase, recuerda.

Splinter tomó las manos de su hijo.

\- _Anatawa hitorijanai._

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Significa “no estás solo”. Es lo último que mi madre me dijo antes de marcharse. No sabía a qué se refería, pero ahora sí. Naranja, incluso si tus hermanos ya no están aquí, yo lo estoy – Splinter observó a los ojos a su hijo, y éste le respondió con una mirada que mostraba la soledad contra la que estaba luchando -. Somos familia. Y, donde sea que ellos estén, aún son tu familia. Tal vez sólo quedemos nosotros dos, pero lo que tengamos que hacer para detener al Clan del Pie, lo haremos juntos. _No estás solo._

Mikey abrazó a su papá. Estaba tan feliz de haber tomado la decisión de regresar a la realidad, en vez de quedarse atrapado en su mente. El vacío que sus hermanos habían dejado nunca podría llenarse, pero estaba bien. Demostraba lo mucho que los quería.

\- Gracias, papá.

Iba a estar bien. No estaba solo.

Padre e hijo se separaron y, en un parpadeo, comenzaron a correr en dirección a Nueva York. Les tomaría un día o dos cubrir la distancia, y una vez llegasen, debían tener mucho cuidado para volver a su escondite, en donde muchas de sus armas y provisiones se habían quedado. El paradero de Abril era desconocido, así como el de Draxum, pero tal vez todavía podrían encontrar a Shelldon en algún lugar del laboratorio de Donnie. Sería un aliado importante en la batalla que estaba por empezar. Mikey sentía como el fuego se encendía en su interior. Sonrió.

Hora de ascender, _baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Terminado! Me tomará un tiempo escribir los siguientes trabajos, pero mientras tanto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Todavía no sé cómo llamaré este proyecto... lo decidiré después. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
